The present invention relates to film handling device, and more particularly, to a film handling device used for forwarding a film, which has been extracted from the film's cartridge, beginning from a front end portion thereof, termed a "leader".
It is difficult to automatically pull out and forward a leader of a film which has been removed from its cartridge without damaging other portions of the film. Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a film handling device with which the leader of a film removed from its cartridge can be automatically pulled out and forwarded.